


This isn't real

by Mermaid66



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Five Years, lets be real, what happened in Sky Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid66/pseuds/Mermaid66
Summary: An interesting take on what may or may not have happened during team HEG's time on Sky Ring.. Well mostly just HE.
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	This isn't real

Hope loved hearing Aunti Os stories of all the people she once knew whether they were good or bad. One character in particular was Echo, the cold-hearted spy/assassin from a rival people back on earth known as the Azgeda. The dark stories of Echo circled her head as the trio tracked down through the woods to look for the deranged Barto prisoner. “You’re no killer”, she remembered her saying, _what does she know?_ Hope thought as she became more annoyed, _she doesn’t even know me. Does she read minds too?_ The two women bumped heads. “Are you afraid?”, Hope finally asked her. “You must be crazy if you think I’m staying here five years”, Echo said. “Funny, Octavia said that too”, Hope replied.

Echo stood tall and beautiful with long brown hair resting on her lean shoulders. Nothing like the vague _tall with dark eyes, hungry for death_ that Aunti O would describe. Not at all what she expected. The woman was quite cocky though and she would carry this constant fearless expression that Hope was sure she was incapable of smiling. Then Echo would say things like, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost Bellamy”. Hope would sigh. _The girl is obsessed_ , she thought, _Obsession is a weakness isn’t it_? Hope understood Bellamy was Aunti O’s family and she loved him dearly. But the urgent need to get back to him so that she was willing to drown herself in the anomaly was beyond her.

Echo stood watch for the Barto prisoner who would come back any minute to the cabin. It’s time to switch watch, Hope thought and walked over to Echo only to find _the_ letter in her hands. _Oh no!,_ she thought as she knew the last thing Octavia would’ve wanted was for Echo to read her consequential letter. “Where did you get that?” Hope asked angrily, she snatched the letter out of Echo’s hands. “My watch”, she said with balled up fists. The tears burning her eyes as they ached to poor out. Echo didn’t understand where Hope’s anger was coming from. _What did I even do to her?_ , Echo thought. She stormed back to the cabin confused. After a while of losing her patience with Gabriel’s geeky epiphanies, she decided it was best to kill the tension between her and Hope with some kindness. _I’ll just apologize for being intrusive…I suppose_. Echo thought. She stepped outside to find Hope reading the letter, tiny whimpers could be heard. Hope needed love, that was obvious. She decided to try something she learned on the Ring. She pulled Hope in for a hug. At first the girl hesitated but then she let herself go in Echo’s arms and wept, tears streamed down her face, Echo held Hope close. This was no killer in her arms but a girl who needed her family back. She knew that was something they both desperately wanted which gave Echo some comfort. She learned a lot in space. Compassion, kindness and love were just some of the reasons she loved Bellamy. He taught her that it was alright to love and feel for others, something foreign to her growing up. “We’ll get them back”, she reassured the broken, young woman; “whatever it takes, we’ll get them all back.” Hope closed her eyes as she rested her head on Echo’s shoulder and felt a sort of comfort she hadn’t felt in years.

“You probably think I’m weak”, Hope said looking defeated as she sat next to Echo, now calm and collected. Echo turned to her with a puzzled look and in a soothing voice replied “No. the opposite actually. I’d hate to face you in battle.” That made Hope feel better. The wall she put up between them had now been crumpled.

As time went by, Hope warmed up to the brave warrior. Her determination was estimable. Her bravery, strength and confidence would outweigh her notoriety. She felt like together they could keep each other’s heads up and motivated. It was almost as if the evil spy from her aunt’s stories was really just that, stories built on exaggeration and the woman in the flesh was different. Yet even still, she knew that Echo had never lost sight of her mission, and she still wanted to find Bellamy more than anything. Either way, they needed each other.

Echo and Hope would train just about every day. Echo was used to it. She would train for sport, fun, exercise and even when she was bored. She would insist both Hope and Gabriel train the same way if they wanted to achieve their mission, even if it was years away. Echo was more than happy to spar with Hope as she was actually a challenging opponent, Gabriel not so much. Hope eagerly learned a lot from Echo. Her discipline was especially helpful. “Every battle plan is perfect until the first shot is fired”, she would tell her. Anything can go wrong and you have to be ready”. When they weren’t training, Hope was teaching them about life on Sky Ring. Echo, Gabriel and their new friend Orlando learned about maintaining a constant source of food. Hope taught them everything she knew about collecting and planting seeds, when they grew best, harvesting, fishing and of course, cooking. Echo found herself to be enjoying the gardening chores. Something about tending and talking to the plants was soothing.

Hope found shooting days to be the most fun. Echo set up a target and put together a bow. Hope had never seen one in real life, only when Aunti O would describe it in her stories, she would remember painting them in her stick figure’s hands. Echo was clearly an expert shooter and had excellent aim. She was a great teacher as well, patiently making sure Hope would learn her skills. Hope would watch from the side as the other woman would nock her arrow and draw back in perfect form. “be true” she would hear her whisper as she studied her target with a sharp eye. The muscles on her arm bulged as she held the bow steady. Then the arrow would disappear from her weapon, hitting the target with a pop. It was more than impressive, and made Hope smile each time. “Here”, Echo said as she handed the bow over to Hope. “brace your hand on the bow and remember to breath out and relax”. She could feel her heart race as Echo would grab her arm from behind, adjusting her form, her instructions were music to her ears. She wasn’t sure why she felt that way, but she loved it. The day that Hope finally shot the center of the target was especially memorable. Hope was filled with excitement and joy. She glanced over to her teacher who stood next to her smiling from ear to ear, they locked eyes. “Good shot”, Echo said genuinely pleased and Hope couldn’t resist but to pull her in for a hug. She saw something different in Echo’s eyes as she pulled away.

Hope was good at finding humor in just about everything when she wasn’t being too anal which Echo would find irritating. She would always find a way to make her smile, so eventually the younger woman grew on her. On the other hand, Echo had a dark sense of humor and could be very sarcastic, but Hope liked it and she felt a certain chemistry between them. She felt safe with Echo, like she could trust her, like she could tell her anything. She wanted to know all about her, although sometimes she felt she might be holding back. They would go to a close by meadow where they would spar and train which eventually turned into play fighting and tumbling, wrestling each other to the ground in a heap of laughter. They would lie next to each other as they caught their breaths. Echo would seemingly zone out and stare into the sky. Hope would use this time to take in her beauty. There was a strong urge to touch her, run her fingers down her lips to her chest as she lay still, she could feel her heart racing at the thought.

On their downtime, the women would take strolls down a nearby creek where the water was crystal clear and ran clean. "No jellyfish here to worry about", Hope said with a smile. At times, she would catch the older woman doing the usual and simply stare silently into the water, as if deep in thought. Hope led Echo to a spot further upstream where they both sat down. “I would always come here to wade and relax”, Hope said as they sat on the water’s edge. You should try it she added looking over to her. She leaned over to meet Echo’s blank stare and winked. A staring contest ensued making Echo snort and blush which melted Hopes heart. Suddenly, Echo got up and pulled off her top, her budded, brown nipples contrasting her fair skin. She pulled down her leggings and kicked off her boots as she looked around as if to make sure they were really alone. Hope could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter and her mouth go dry. She couldn’t help but to gaze at the woman’s enticing curves, her smooth skin taut over muscular legs, decorated with a scar here and there.

Echo walked then stumbled into the water. She fell in with a splash. Her hair slicked back as she came up and looked over to Hope “Ah, so refreshing”, she laughed. Then she paused, “You’re joining right?” Hope looked over to her with a fixated smile. She couldn’t take her eyes off her. The sun shining brightly over them, lighting the trees a crisp hue of green and the flowers spotting the shrubs surrounding the water a shiny pink and orange. Echo’s glistening, naked body stood over the waist high water. Hope remembered a dream she had about Echo not too many nights ago where she lay with her and their lips touched. She could taste her, feel her warm skin on hers and it wasn’t comparable to anything she’s ever felt except maybe stepping into the anomaly but more euphoric. This was definitely a first for her and her heart raced as she began to undress herself. Looking down nervously all the while, she stepped into the cool water. Before she could look up, Echo’s arms were wrapped around her with a splash. Hope once again found herself in Echo’s embrace. She rested her chin on her shoulder as she felt a gentle bite on her neck. This excited her, a sudden surge of arousal shot between her legs. Echo pulled back and dunked her head in the water, sending a stream out her mouth and on to Hope’s face “Ahh, you jerk!” she yelled with her eyes shut as it hit her. She swatted a wave of water at Echo as she laughed. Echo felt a strange sense of joy come over her.

The two women splashed about, taking turns racing each other from one end of the creek to the other. Hope was the faster swimmer, she taunted Echo as she stood in shallow water catching her breath. “Come on Echo, you can’t give up remember”. Echo caught up, she raised a brow and swiftly grabbed the younger woman flipping her into the water. As Hope came back up for air, she looked over smiling. Echo swam over chuckling and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Hope closed her eyes and leaned back against Echo. She could feel her warm breath against her neck. Echo closed her eyes. She wished Bellamy was there with her, but he wasn’t. She wanted to be loyal to him but Hope made her so happy. It wasn’t fair. She wanted this moment to last forever even if he wasn’t there. Echo then gently made her way around, taking Hope’s face in her hands. She gazed into the other woman’s eyes. Hope’s breaths became deep and she suddenly didn’t know what to say. She brought herself closer, their foreheads now touching. Hope took a breath, “I’ve never done this before” she said breaking the silence. “Done what”, the Azgeda warrior whispered as her gaze dropped to her lips. She knew what she meant, and she wanted it. She felt as if the world had stopped spinning and all was frozen in time. Hope leaned in and touched her lips to hers. She wasn’t sure what she just did but it felt right. Echo suddenly remembered what she once told Bellamy on the ring, “This isn’t real, once we get back to the ground all of this will be the same as it always was”. Then soft, warm lips met hers and she pulled Hope into the kiss.


End file.
